


Multi anime one shots(smut and fluff)

by Kittkat537



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Other, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittkat537/pseuds/Kittkat537
Summary: This will be a work of multiple animes and oneshots including smit and fluff
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iida Tenya/Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yoy for chosing my story! I hope you enjoy!

REQUESTS ARE OPEN!

This book contains:  
Smut  
Fluff  
Underage sex  
Minor×adult consensual sex  
Angst  
Violence

Thank you for chosing my book! Its my first time writing one! Please bear with me as i work through the ups and downs!

Edit: you can include shows that are not included(i dont know many) and ships that arent included


	2. TsuChacko- Our wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a year since Asui Tsuyu died, leaving her widowed wife to mourn her on their one year anniversary- and the 1 year anniversary of tsus death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware as im not good at writing so it might suck

Sitting on our bed, I cry as the memories flood back. The memory of our first kiss, the night I proposed, our wedding night, and the memory of the phone call. Today would have been our 1-year anniversary of marriage. Now it is also the one-year anniversary of the love of my life’s death. Memories of our wedding night come flooding back and I sigh at the memory.

~1 year ago~

"Baaaaabe are we almost there? I want to take this off!" Tsu whines and I giggle.

"Almost my love!" I take her upstairs to our room and open the door. "Now!" She takes off her blindfold and gasps. She looks around and smiles.

"It’s perfect!" She squeaks. We are in our honeymoon suit as we just got married. She runs to the bed and jumps on it. "It’s so big! Thank you so much baby! I love it!" She smiles in delight. I walk over and pin her to the bed. She looks up at me innocently and gives me a smirk. "Eager are we~?" She flirts.

I smirk and sit up taking off my shirt. "More than you know my love~." She flushes a beautiful shade of red, like a perfect rose, from underneath me. She whimpers as I run my fingers over her neck. "Such a pretty girl, and all mine~!" I purr at her and she gasps squirming. I raise my eyebrow and smirk wider. "So, kitten has a praise kink? Nice to know~!" I get up and look down at her. "Strip princess~" I coo at her. She immediately gets up and strips. She then climbs on the bed and lays there with her hands to the headboard. We had been talking about our first time for weeks now and had decided how we wanted to do it all ready. I strip and climb on top of her. Reaching over the bed, I grab my tie off the floor.

Looking down at Tsu, I smile gently. “Are you sure you want to do this?” I ask gently. She nods and whimpers as I blind fold her. I use a second tie to tie her hands to the headboard. I make sure not to get it to tight before smiling. “so pretty and perfect for mommy~” She gasps and arches her back whining desperately. I spread her legs and lean down kissing her thighs. She squirms and giggles. “I love how ticklish you are~” I bite down on her thigh and she cries out. She shakes as I kiss the bite and whines softly.

“S-stop teasing me, mommy~” I groan at the nick name and chuckle. I lean down and lick her pussy. She gasps and arches her back. I chuckle and slip my tongue inside. She instantly wraps her legs around my neck and moans. I reach up and pinch her nipples, causing her to cry out. She moans loudly as I twist, flick, and pull them. The more I thrust, flick, and twirl my tongue, along with playing with her nipples, the louder she got. “C-CLOSE MOMMY~!” She screams out and I pinch her thigh giving her permission. She cums hard and pulls back swallowing it all.

“You taste so good baby~ so sweet for mommy~” I coo at her and she whines softly. “Do you want to eat mommy out now?” She nods eagerly and I unblindfold her. She smiles at me and giggles. I smile back. “Do you want mommy to sit on your face?” She again nods eagerly. I get over her face and slowly sit down. She instantly gets to work, licking sucking and thrusting her tongue. I cry out in pleasure.

“S-so good for m-mommy baby~” She moans into me and I cry out cumming hard. She pulls back and swallows. I untie her and lay beside her smirking. “Did you like that?”

Rubbing her wrists, she replies “Hell yeah, but now I’m hungry.”

“Same,” I giggle. “Let’s go to Mcdonalds!” We get up and changed. Then we go downstairs and get into the car. As soon as we set on the road, we turned on the radio. Jamming out, we did not notice the car swerving into our lane to avoid a bag in the road. Suddenly, everything goes black.

~a week later~

I wake up in a white room to beeping. Someone leans over me and smiles. “Your awake!” They say eagerly. I bolt up and gasp.

“Where is she?! Where’s Tsuyu!?” I ask and his face turns solemn.   
“do you remember what happened?” The doctor asks, and I shake my head no. He sighs and frowns. “You got into a car accident…. The girl with you didn’t make it through the first night….” I break down crying. He leaves me to cry in peace. I cry for hours before finally falling back to sleep.

~back to present~

I was let out of the hospital and stayed with my parents for about 3 weeks for appointments. Then I moved into mine and Tsus apartment and have been here since. I miss her so much….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes out to LetMeDie who requested this story
> 
> 847 words! Thank you for the request!

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you and i hope youll enjoy my future works


End file.
